A Very Gay West Side Story
by Ark Glee
Summary: Two boys fall in love at a dance. Will there groups approve?


West Side Story

* * *

><p>This is my first Fanfiction I have wrote. Please enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>A young boy was walking down Lima Road one day. Just minding his own business, his name was Nick. Whistling a happy song, no one seemed to be bothered, until he made a wrong turn. He didn't want to turn back now; the New Directions male members knew he would be a coward. So, he kept walking.<p>

"There he his, get him," hollered Puck.

Nick ran as fast as he could until, Mike grabbed him by the arm and punched him. The gang huddled around Nick and threw many punches. Blood was gushing from Nick's nose and bruises were appearing everywhere. Puck pulled out his pocket knife and then a deep voice approached it sounded like Mr. Schuester.

"Let him go, let him go! Alright Nick leave this area," said Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you," said Nick running away in fear.

Nick ran back to Dalton and never returned back to Lima Road unless he was with Dalton.

"Now what have I told you guys about beating up Dalton's members?" asked Schuester.

"But they were on our territory," stated Finn.

"That gives you no right to do so, you guys are better than this. I taught you how to behave. I don't want to have Figgin's talk to you about this again. Got it?" asked Schuester.

"Yeah, we got it," exclaimed the boys.

"Now get back to class," said Schuester.

The boys went back to class, and never left the school the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton Nick was searching for the head of the Warblers, Blaine Anderson.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jet Song

* * *

><p>Nick ran into the halls of Dalton crying. He ran into the Warbler rehearsal room and the Warblers were shocked with what happened.<p>

"Well those fucking New Directions don't know who they hell they are messing with," said Sebastain.

"Look they did what they did, we couldn't stop it. But we can prevent it," said Jeff, the leader of the Warblers.

"How?" asked Nick.

"Well if a fight ensues we fight back until they stop," said Jeff.

"Against the New Directions we need every man we got, including Blaine," said Nick.

**"**Blaine don't belong any more," said Wes in a depressed tone.

**"**Cut it, Wes boy. I and Tony started the Warblers," said Riff in a harsh tone.

** "**Well, he acts like he don't wanna belong, replied Wes.

**"**Who wouldn't wanna belong to the Warblers!" exclaimed Nick.

**"**Blaine ain't been with us for over a month," replied Wes

**"**What about the day we clobbered the Emeralds?" asked Sebastian.

"Which we couldn't have done without Blaine," said Julain.

**"**He saved my ever-lovin' neck!" Nick exclaimed.

"Right! He's always come through for us and he will now," said Nick reassuring the group.

* * *

><p><em>When you're a Jet, <em>  
><em>You're a Jet all the way <em>  
><em>From your first cigarette <em>  
><em>To your last dyin' day. <em>

_When you're a Jet, _  
><em>If the spit hits the fan, <em>  
><em>You got brothers around, <em>  
><em>You're a family man! <em>

_You're never alone, _  
><em>You're never disconnected! <em>  
><em>You're home with your own: <em>  
><em>When company's expected, <em>  
><em>You're well protected! <em>

_Then you are set _  
><em>With a capital J, <em>  
><em>Which you'll never forget <em>  
><em>Till they cart you away. <em>  
><em>When you're a Jet, <em>  
><em>You stay a Jet! <em>

* * *

><p>"I know Tony like I know me. I guarantee you can count him in," said Jeff.<br>_  
><em>"In, out, let's get crackin'," said Wes.

"Where you gonna find Puck?" asked Trent

"At the dance tonight at the gym," Jeff reassured Trent.

"But the gym's neutral territory," said David.

"I'm gonna make nice there! I'm only gonna challenge him," replied Jeff.

"Great, Daddy-O," said Sebastian.

"So everybody dress up sweet and sharp," said Jeff in a strictly way.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, when the Jets fall in at the cornball dance, <em>  
><em>We'll be the sweetest dressin' gang in pants! <em>  
><em>And when the chicks dig us in our Jet black ties, <em>  
><em>They're gonna flip, gonna flop, gonna drop like flies! <em>

"Meet me and Blaine at 10, ok?" asked Jeff.

"Got it!," replied the Warblers.

* * *

><p><em>The Jets are in gear,<em>  
><em>Our cylinders are clickin'!<em>  
><em>The Sharks'll steer clear<em>  
><em>'Cause ev'ry Puerto Rican's a lousy chicken!<em>

_Here come the Jets_  
><em>Like a bat out of hell.<em>  
><em>Someone gets in our way,<em>  
><em>Someone don't feel so well!<em>

_Here come the Jets:_  
><em>Little world, step aside!<em>  
><em>Better go underground,<em>  
><em>Better run, better hide!<em>

_We're drawin' the line,_  
><em>So keep your noses hidden!<em>  
><em>We're hangin' a sign,<em>  
><em>Says "Visitors forbidden"<em>  
><em>And we ain't kiddin'!<em>

_Here come the Jets,_  
><em>Yeah! And we're gonna beat<em>  
><em>Ev'ry last buggin' gang<em>  
><em>On the whole buggin' street!<em>  
><em>On the whole!<em>  
><em>Ever!<em>  
><em>Mother!<em>  
><em>Lovin'!<em>  
><em>Street!<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>


End file.
